AK The First Adventure
by AKFallenLegend
Summary: Sorry if my story is Indonesian Language, because I don't more about Original Language (english). But this my story with any crossover from another characters, please review if the reader has the criticism and suggestions.
1. Prologue

Note: Ini cerita pertamaku, maklum jika ada kesalahan di dalam cerita ini, tolong beri komentarnya jika ada saran maupun kritik kirim melalui review (jika belum tau).

 **AK THE FIRST ADVENTURE**

 **BY ANDREW KURNIAWAN**

Note: Italic = bicara dalam hati

Italic + Bold = Flashback

Underline = Tanda Tanda Peringatan, Larangan dan segala dalam bentuk tulisan yang merupakan larangan.

Italic + Underline = berubah wujud menjadi wujud yang lain dan sebaliknya. Atau berubah gender (Contoh: Hewan berubah menjadi Manusia atau laki laki menjadi perempuan)

Bold + Underline = Mendengar sesuatu (Contoh: seseorang mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari kejauhan 10000 km)

Bold = bermimpi (Coming soon)

(*) = ekspresi / tindakan (Coming soon)

Prologue: Perjalanan dimulai

Pada zaman modern ini, AK cuma manusia biasa dan semua berubah saat pasukan kegelapan menyerang seluruh alam semesta, termasuk dunianya di bumi. Hari demi hari, satu persatu teman AK menghilang karena ditangkap dan dieksperiment menjadi makhluk lain oleh pasukan kegelapan. AK bersama 9 teman temannya yang selamat dari kejaran pasukan kegelapan mencari tempat yang aman dari incaran pasukan kegelapan. Lalu AK menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tidak berpenghuni dan sepi dari kunjungan manusia.

Note: 9 teman AK = 5 perempuan dan 4 laki laki

5 perempuan: Indri, Mahfudoh, Mila, Mero, Ilfiah

4 laki laki: Abiyyu, Rifki, Zaky, Agung

Dunia Nyata, Indonesia, Cilegon, Rumah berangka 13. Hari: sabtu. Jam: 18.00

Kita harus masuk rumah itu untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran pasukan kegelapan. Kata AK.

Tapi apakah kamu yakin kita harus masuk rumah itu, Andrew? Tanya Ilfiah dengan ketakutan.

Kita yakini saja, supaya kita tidak tertangkap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh mereka. Jawab AK dengan tegas.

Tanpa banyak pikir 10 orang termasuk AK masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Sementara pasukan kegelapan mencari di seluruh dunia mencari sisa manusia murni di dunia AK. Dan pasukan kegelapan menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang tidak berpenghuni. 100 pasukan kegelapan pun mendekati rumah tersebut, lalu salah satu pasukannya bertanya.

Apakah manusia murni tinggal atau berlindung disini, karena menurutku tidak mungkin seorangpun tinggal disini? Tanya salah satu pasukan kegelapan.

Pimpinan yang bernama Dark Nuke setuju pendapat salah satu pasukannya.

Ya, benar juga katamu karena disini tidak ada seseorangpun dirumah tersebut. Jawab Dark Nuke.

Paskuan kegelapan pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke markas. Sementara di dalam rumah tua. Mereka semua kecuali AK sedang menjelajahi beberapa tempat untuk mencari senjata, makanan dan minuman di sekitar rumah tersebut. AK pun melihat di luar rumah melalui jendela dan tidak ada satupun pasukan kegelapan diluar sana.

 _Baguslah kita selamat untuk sementara ini_ , kata AK dalam hati.

AK mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing

 **Tolong, siapapun tolong aku. AK mendengar suara asing**

 _Aku harus kearah dimana suara itu berasal,_ kata _AK._

AK pun menuju suara minta tolong itu berasal. Dia pun mendengarkan suaranya semakin jelas di Perpustakaan. AK pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan pintunya macet. Lalu AK dobrak pintunya dengan kerasnya dan pintunya rubuh, kemudian AK pun masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan. Lalu pintu tersebut menutup kembali, terkunci dan pintunya tidak bisa dibuka lagi. AK pun mendobrak pintunya lagi tetapi gagal karena pintunya sudah disegel dari dalam. Lalu AK mencari jalan keluar lain tetapi cuma pintu itu saja yang bisa keluar dari Ruang Perpustakaan. AK melihat disekitarnya cuma buku disekitar dia, lalu dia menemukan sebuah patung raja memegang sebuah pedang ditengahnya yang tidak bernama dan besar. Lalu dia melihat ada tulisan di salah satu ukiran tersebut dan tulisannya JANGAN SENTUH CERMIN DIBAWAH PATUNG INI ATAU KAMU AKAN CELAKA.

AK pun tidak menyentuh patung tersebut dan cuma melihat dibawah patung tersebut. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya seperti cermin, lalu dia menjauhi patung tersebut dan cari beberapa buku untuk dibaca dan ditemukan sebuah buku tua yang sampul buku tersebut sudah tidak ada. AK pun membuka buku tersebut dan ternyata buku tersebut adalah bukan buku biasa. AK pun menyimpannya di tasnya lalu dia memanggil temannya dengan siulannya. Temannya pun mendengar siulannya dan siualannya terdengar keras di Perpustakaan. Lalu AK bilang

Tolong buka pintu ini sekarang! Perintah AK.

Temannya pun mencoba membuka pintunya tetapi pintunya sangat keras seperti Baja dan tidak mau terbuka. Lalu temannya mencoba dobrak pintunya dengan benda disekitarnya, lalu pintunya terbuka dan semua temannya masuk, lalu AK pun bilang

Jangan sampai pintunya ketutup kembali atau ... Kata AK terputus karena temannya sudah masuk semua ke perpustakaan.

Mengapa? Tanya semua temannya.

Pintunya pun menutup jalan keluar, disegel, dan dikunci dari luar selama tidak ada yang buka pintunya dengan paksa.

Terlambat. Kata AK dengan muka -_-

Ada apa Andrew kenapa muka kamu seperti itu? Tanya Abiyyu

Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini coeq. Kata AK dengan muka -_-

Indri pun mendekati patung tersebut lalu melihat dirinya dipantulkan oleh cermin di bawah patung tersebut lalu dia menyentuh cermin tersebut dengan telapak tangan kanannya, seketika tangannya masuk kecermin dan terus menarik Indri ke dalam, lalu AK melihat Indri ditarik kedalam cermin tersebut dan menolongnya lalu diikuti temannya, tetapi Indri sudah masuk kedalam cermin. Temannya termasuk AK menjauh dari patung tersebut. Lalu ada yang menarik paksa mereka untuk masuk kedalam cermin melalui angin kencang mengarah ke cermin tersebut. Semua pun masuk kedalam cermin kecuali AK. AK pun bersembunyi dan menemukan sebuah batu dan melempar batu tersebut ke cermin, cermin tersebut tidak pecah ataupun retak, tetapi batu itu masuk dan hancur di dalam cermin tersebut, lalu AK tersedot ke dalam cermin tersebut dan masuk ke dalam cermin tersebut. AK pun mencoba keluar dari cermin tersebut tetapi sudah tidak bisa karena anginnya sudah menariknya lebih dalam dengan paksa. AK pun pingsan, tetapi sebelumnya AK melihat warna kulit di tubuhnya dan warna kulitnya berubah menjadi Biru Tua.

Dunia Patung Cermin. Hari: sabtu. Jam: tidak dapat diketahui

AK pun terbangun setelah kejadian, dia pun melihat disekitarnya yang terlihat semua patung raja yang didekat AK cuma sebuah tempat patung cermin tanpa patung di atasnya, hanya sebuah pedang di atasnya.

Lalu AK mendengar suara yang sama

 **AK atau saya panggil Andrew Kurniawan, kamu sudah berada di dunia Patung cermin dimana masing masing patung memiliki cermin menuju patung itu berasal.**

Siapa kau, dimana temanku semuanya, dan bagaimana tau nama asliku? Tanya AK

 **Namaku Azil, temanmu sudah ditempat yang aman tetapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu ke kamu langsung, karena belum waktunya untuk mengetahuinya sekarang dan aku tau namamu karena ini takdirmu.** Jawab Azil

Takdirku? Maksud kamu bagaimana? Tanya AK dengan penuh kebingungan.

 **Takdirmu menemui aku di dunia cermin dan saya memanggil kamu supaya kamu memasuki ke dunia ini, dan sekarang kamu harus mencabut pedang tersebut untuk menemukan temanmu.** Jawab Azil

Dimana pedang yang kamu maksud? Tanya AK

 **Kamu harus mencarinya sendiri.** Jawab Azil

 _Dafuq ini suara, siapa dia yang berwujud sebenarnya?_ Tanya AK dalam hati dengan muka -_-

AK pun menaiki tempat patung yang diatasnya tercantep sebuah pedang besar, lalu AK mencoba menarik pedang tersebut dan berhasil menarik pedang tersebut. Dan AK pun turun dari tempat patung tersebut lalu tempat patung tersebut muncul patung dirinya yang memegang sebuah pedang yang tercantep ke tempat patung.

AK pun tanya ke Azil.

Azil, aku sudah mencabut pedang tersebut, apa yang saya lakukan terelbih dahulu? Tanya AK

 **AK, kamu harus memasuki cermin di depan patung kuda. Dan kamu sekarang memiliki dunia patung ini karena syarat memiliki dunia ini hanya memiliki pedang tersebut, pedang tersebut tidak bisa hancur walaupun dipakai berkali kali dan dihancurkan oleh siapapun, kecuali yang mematahkannya adalah pemiliknya sendiri secara sadar, dan jika pedang itu patah maka kamu akan dikembalikan kedunia kamu bersama teman temanmu di dunia nyata melalui portal dan kamu tidak bisa kembali ke dunia patung cermin. Dan jika kamu mati dengan situasi apapun pedang itu akan kembali ke tempat asalnya yaitu dunia patung cermin dan mencari generasi lain kecuali kamu mewariskan pedang tersebut kepada keturunanmu.** Jawab Azil secara detail

 _Gile ini suara, bikin saya bete saja._ Kata AK ke dalam hati. Baiklah saya akan kesana. Kata AK

 **Aku akan menghilang selama pedang itu sudah dicabut karena tugas saya sudah selesai.** Kata Azil

Apa! Tugasmu selama ini hanya itu saja? Tanya AK dengan kagetnya

 **Iya, tugasku sudah selesai, dan pedang tersebut bisa menyamai wujud dan bisa menyamakan dengan kekuatan lain, bisa dari benda ataupun yang lain.** Jawab Azil sebelum menghilang

Azil pun menghilang dan AK pun menuju ke patung kuda lalu dia menyentuh cermin di depan patung tersebut, seketika dia kesedot masuk ke cermin tersebut, sementara disisi kegelapan di dunia kegelapan.

Kastil Kegelapan, dunia kegelapan. Hari: minggu. Jam: 00.00

Note: semua pasukan kegelapan sangat kuat dan tidak bisa dikalahkan termasuk AK sendiri. Karena kekuatan Raja Catastrophe tidak bisa dikalahkan meskipun lawannya Chuck Norris. Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan kegelapan, bahkan raja dari seluruh pasukan kegelapan. Dan Kastil satu satunya di dunia kegelapan, yaitu Kastil Kegelapan.

Yang mulia raja Catastrophe. Kata seorang pimpinan kegelapan dari dunia lain.

Ya ada yang bisa kubantu, Black Lord. Jawab Catastrophe ke Black Lord.

Pedang yang ada di dunia cermin itu sudah diterima kepada seorang pemuda dari bumi. Kata Black Lord.

Siapa namanya, Black Lord? Tanya Catastrophe.

Yaitu AK, yang mulia. Jawab Black Lord.

Hmm... Kamu boleh tinggalkan kastil ini untuk menyelidiki dan menyerang teman AK dimana pun mereka berada beserta pasukanmu. Perintah Catastrophe.

Baik, yang mulia. Kata Black Lord.

Black Lord meninggalkan Kastil Kegelapan.

Dark Nuke, kemarilah kesini. Kata Catastrophe.

Dark Nuke menghadap ke depan Raja Catastrophe.

Yang mulia Catastrophe, apa yang bisa saya bantu. Kata Dark Nuke sambil hormat kerajaan ke Raja Catastrophe.

Apakah masih tersisa seorang manusia pun di bumi, Dark Nuke? Tanya Catastrophe.

Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa, Yang mulia Catastrophe. Jawab Dark Nuke.

Kamu belum tau aja siapa saja yang selamat dari pengawasan kita, tapi kerja kamu sudah bagus dan tidak sia sia. Sekarang kejarlah AK dan bunuhlah dia semampu kamu berserta pasukan kamu. Perintah Catastrophe.

Baik yang mulia Raja Catastrophe. Kata Dark Nuke sambil hormat kerajaan ke Raja Catastrophe.

Sekarang kamu boleh tinggalkan kerajaan ini dan laksanakan tugasmu. Kata Catastrophe.

Dark Nuke meninggalkan Kastil Kegelapan.

 _AK aku akan menguji kemampuanmu terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan melawanmu setelah seluruh kekuatanku di seluruh alam semesta ini dikuasai olehku, mwhaha..._ Kata Catastrophe didalam hatinya dan dengan tawa jahatnya.

Lalu Raja Catastrophe melakukan ritual peneriuan kekuatan di seluruh alam semesta untuk menambahkan kekuatannya.

TBC

AK: woy, TS. Kenapa awal ceritanya sesingkat ini.

TS: Karena saya belum ada ide lain.

AK: aku akan summon yayan ruhian.

Yayan ruhian: woy, kenapa kamu summon aku sebelum saatnya AK. (Sambil mukul AK dengan sikutnya)

AK: wuanjay kenapa gua kena sikut oleh dia ( _Padahal saya summon dia, eh malahan dia main sikut aja_ ) (Yaouming face)

Yayan ruhian: ini juga, ngapain aku tidak muncul di awal episode. (Sambil mukul TS dengan sikutnya)

TS: dafuq saya lupa yayan ruhian (Yaouming wort it face)

Yayan ruhian: ini juga. (Sambil mukul BLB dengan sikutnya)

BLB (Bad Luck Brian): Kok saya juga kena tinju juga.

Yayan ruhian: bacod lu. (Sambil mukul BLB dengan sikutnya berkali kali)

BLB: ampun om...

Note: BLB tidak salah apa apa, eh malahan dihajar sama yayan ruhian dengan kekuatan gregetnya.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: jika ada kesalahan di dalam cerita ini, tolong beri komentarnya jika ada saran maupun kritik kirim melalui review.

 **AK THE FIRST ADVENTURE**

 **BY ANDREW KURNIAWAN**

Note: Italic = bicara dalam hati

Italic + Bold = Flashback

Underline = Tanda Tanda Peringatan, Larangan dan segala dalam bentuk tulisan yang merupakan larangan.

Italic + Underline = berubah wujud menjadi wujud yang lain dan sebaliknya. Atau berubah gender (Contoh: Hewan berubah menjadi Manusia atau laki laki menjadi perempuan)

Bold + Underline = Mendengar sesuatu (Contoh: seseorang mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari kejauhan 10000 km)

Bold: bermimpi

(*): ekspresi / tindakan

Chapter 1: kedatangan AK di canterlot high school.

Canterlot high school, Alternate world of equestria Hari: senin. Jam: 03.00

AK pun bangun dari pingsannya karena teleport melalui cermin di patung kuda tersebut. Lalu dia melihat dirinya dan tubuhnya masih seperti tubuh lamanya. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah sekolah yang bernama canterlot high school, AK pun menelusuri disekitar sekolah tersebut, lalu AK mencoba mencari jalan ke dalam sekolah terebut, tetapi seluruh jalan masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut masih dikunci. Lalu AK sembunyi di semak semak untuk menunggu pintu sekolah tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang yang memegang kunci pintu tersebut. Lalu dia melihat jam ditangannya (sejak kapan dia memiliki jam tangan di tangannya), jam tersebut menunjukkan angka 3.00 AM.

 _Wuanjrit, pantesan saja jam segini pasti pada tidur semua, ya wajarlah._ Kata AK dalam hati dengan muka yaouming.

Jam: 06.00

AK pun melihat beberapa orang di sekolah tersebut, lalu dia merasakan kekuatan persahabatan di salah satu perempuan berkulit ungu, berambut ungu disekitar sekolah itu. AK melihat dan mendengar dia sedang berteriak tidak jelas dan anjing peliharaan dia bisa bicara, lalu AK melihat dia sedang berjalan kesekolahan dengan tangan dan kakinya.

 _Gaya jalannya seperti hewan aja, eh jangan berpikiran buruk, perasaan saya kenal dia tapi dimana ya?_ Tanya AK didalam hati dengan muka -_-.

AK pun mendekati dia secara diam diam tanpa ketahuan oleh dia, lalu dia melihat orang lain dengan gaya jalan berdiri, lalu dia mencoba berdiri dengan 2 kakinya saja, kemudian dia kepintu dan dia mencoba mendorong dengan kepalanya.

 _Siapa dia, apakah dia dari dunia lain dengan wujud hewan, jangan berpikiran buruk diriku, harus fokus apa tujuan dia mau kesini._ Kata AK dalam hati.

AK melihat dia masuk kedalam pintu tersebut dengan benar, lalu AK menyusul kesana dengan memakai jaket yang disimpan di dalam tasnya. Lalu dia memakai penutup kepala supaya dia tidak dikenali oleh orang lain di sekitarnya dan menyusul perempuan tersebut. AK melihat dia dan mulai mendekati dia tetapi semua siswa dan siswi dari sekolah tersebut keluar dari kelasnya dan menghalangi AK mengikuti perempuan berambut ungu tersebut. Perempuan tersebut terjebak di dalam perkumpulan siswa dan siswi sekolah ini.

 _Aku harus memilih jalan alternatif tanpa menghebohkan seseorang pun di sini._ Kata AK dalam hati.

 **Aku akan membantumu tuanku.** Kata seseorang misterius.

 _Dimana kau dan yang terpenting siapa kau?_ Tanya AK dalam hati.

 **Aku adalah jiwa dalam pedangmu, tuanku. Dan namaku Mika.** Kata seseorang misterius.

 _Tapi dimana kau sekarang?_ Tanya AK dalam hati.

 **Aku sekarang dalam bentuk bola kasti di tasmu, tuanku.** Jawab Mika.

AK pun membuka resleting tasnya, kemudian dia menemukan sebuah bola kasti yang bercahaya. Lalu dia mengambil bola tersebut.

 _Sekarang, kamu mau bantu apa, Mika?_ Tanya AK dalam hati.

 **Kamu harus memakai kekuatan dari pedangmu untuk menyusul dia dengan cara menghilangkan dirimu dengan kekuatan tersebut.** Jawab Mika.

 _Caranya bagaimana, Mika?_ Tanya AK dalam hati.

 **Pegang bola tersebut, lalu kamu harus memikirkan dan meyakinkan kamu tidak terlihat oleh siapapun dan bisa tembus seperti hantu.** Jawab Mika.

 _Aku mengerti, Mika._ Kata AK dalam hati

AK pun mengikuti cara dari Mika lalu dia melihat dirinya dan masih tubuhnya yang sama.

 _Mika kamu ... ._ Kata AK dalam hati sambil menahan amarah.

 **Sabar dulu AK efek kekuatan tersebut tidak dari pandangan diri sendiri, tetapi pandangan orang lain.** Kata Mika.

AK pun menguji kekuatan tersebut dengan melewati banyak siswa dan siswi di depannya, lalu dia menebus siswa dan siswi tanpa mengenalnya ataupun mengetahui siapa yang lewat disitu. Kemudian dia melihat perempuan tersebut menemukan seorang laki laki yang membantunya berdiri, AK pun bersembunyi.

AK melihat perempuan tersebut dari kejauhan menuju ke kepala sekolah dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu AK mendengar percakapan mereka berdua antara perempuan itu dengan kepala sekolah. Setelah itu AK ketahuan oleh kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah disini karena mematai perempuan tsb setelah dia pergi ke tempat lain.

Hey, kamu ngapain memata - matai dia, sini kamu. Kata kepala sekolah.

 _Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku_. Kata AK di dalam hati.

AK pun langsung melarikan diri dari kepala sekolah itu tapi dia sudah ditangkap oleh kepala sekolah. Lalu dia membuka jaket penutup kepalanya, dan muka AK diketahui oleh dia. Kepala sekolah pun terkejut melihat muka AK.

Siapa namamu, pemuda? Tanya kepala sekolah.

Namaku AK, panggil saja AK. Jawab AK.

AK, perasaan itu nama singkatanmu, ya? Tanya kepala sekolah.

Ya, itu nama singkatku, nama lengkapnya saya tidak kasih tau. Karena saya harus dirahasiakan namaku sendiri. Jawab AK.

Perkenalkan nama saya Celestia kepala sekolah disekolah ini, dan ini Luna wakil kepala sekolah disini.

Kepala sekolah, kamu ingat perempuan yang datang keruang anda? Tanya AK.

Oh, maksud kamu itu Twilight Sparkle, dia sedang menuju ke perpustakaan di sekolah ini. Jawab KepSek Celestia.

Sebelum AK pergi dia bertanya tentang ekstrakurikuler bela diri disini.

KepSek Celestia, saya mau bertanya, disekolah ini ada ekstrakurikuler bela diri? Tanya AK.

Ada banyak disini salah satu gurunya disini ada bernama yayan ruhian, dia bukan dari dunia ini, dia terjebak disini sekitar beberapa minggu karena seseorang misterius menjebak dia ke dunia ini. Jawab KepSek Celestia.

Jadi dia dimana sekarang?

Dia sedang di dalam gunung berapi misterius untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Kekuatan apa?

Kekuatan gregetnya.

Oh terima kasih atas bantuannya, kepala sekolah.

Ya sama sama.

AK pun pergi menuju ke perpustakaan.

Sementara di gunung berapi krakatau.

 **Pengumuman: Yayan ruhian, anda telah ditunggu oleh seorang murid untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler anda, silahkan anda kembali ke sekolah** **Canterlot.** Kata kepala sekolah.

 _Sudah waktunya, , aku akan kembali dengan kekuatan gregetku._ Kata yayan ruhian.

Dengan kekuatan gregetnya, dia membuka portal ke Canterlot high school dan dia pergi ke portal tersebut.

Sementara di dunia kegelapan, pasukan dark nuke mulai persiapan untuk menyerang AK dan Black Lord mulai menyiapkan pasukannya untuk menyerang disekitarnya.

Black Lord, kamu mengalih perhatian bersama pasukan kita di canterlot high school. Sementara aku akan membunuh AK. Perintah Dark Nuke.

Baiklah, dark nuke. Pasukan buka portal menuju ke canterlot high school.

Ya... teriak pasukan Black Lord.

Pasukan Black Lord dan Dark Nuke pergi ke canterlot high school dengan melalui portal buatannya.

Kembali ke tokoh utama.

Jam: 21:00

AK pun sudah tiba di perpustakaan dan melihat sekitar perpustakaan. Lalu AK mencari buku yang pantas dibacanya, dia menemukan beberapa komputer di sekitar perpustakaan. AK menyalakan salah satunya untuk mencari informasi tentang dunia yang dia kunjungi dan membuka facebook di komputer itu.

Setelah mencari beberapa informasi dari komputer tersebut, AK pun mendengarkan 2 orang sedang berbincang satu sama lain, lalu AK log out facebooknya dan menelusuri dimana suara berada. AK pun menemukan dimana suara itu berada dan menemukan seorang perempuan dan seekor anjing yang bisa bicara.

AK pun bersembunyi di balik lemari dimana perempuan tsb dibelakangnya. Lalu dia merasakan kekuatan misterius disekitar perempuan tsb.

Kekuatan persahabatan berada disini, dan kekuatan greget ... Tunggu sebentar "kekuatan greget?" kalo tidak salah lagi pasti yayan ruhian berada disekitar sekolah ini dan firasatku tidak enak nih.

"jurus dengkul kopong kebanyakan coli". Kata seorang misterius dan menyerang di belakang AK.

 _Jurus macam apaan ini, aku rasa kenal dengan jurus ini._ Kata AK dalam hati dan menengok ke belakang.

Tetapi AK sudah terlambat menengok kebelakang karena jurus tsb sudah mengenai AK.

Mampus lu, coeq. Kata yayan ruhian.

Ach... tunggu dulu yayan ruhian. Kata AK dengan kesakitan.

Tanpa AK sadari, tubuh AK mengalami perubahan karena serangan tsb dan AK pun pingsan.

 _Maaf ya, temanku. Aku harus melakukan jurus tsb karena musuhmu dan musuhku berada disini sebentar lagi, yang harus saya lakukan kepadamu adalah merubah wujud aslimu untuk sementara waktu hingga waktunya kita untuk mengalahkannya_. Kata yayan ruhian dalam hati.

Yayan ruhian mengangkat tubuh AK menuju ke ruangan UKS dan baringkan tubuh AK ke tempat tidur diruangan UKS.

Kita akan bertemu lagi di ruanganku besok. Kata yayan ruhian kepada AK.

Yayan ruhian pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS dan menuju ke ruangannya.

 _Wujud AK pun perlahan beerubah, seluruh tubuh AK mengalami perubahan menjadi lebih fenime, AK pun merasakan kesakitan yang sangat. AK meraba rambutnya yang lama kelamaan memanjang, seluruh tubuh AK pun menjadi seorang perempuan._

AK pun bermimpi.

 **AK pun membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia berpikir seluruhnya kembali seperti semula. Dia membuka jendela di sekitar rumahnya dan melihat sekitarnya. Dan kiranya dia benar semua kembali normal, ternyata dugaan dia salah setelah dia melihat seluruh tubuhnya di cermin tsb adalah seorang perempuan dan dugaan dia benar terwujud, tubuhnya sepenuhnya menjadi perempuan.**

 **Tidak... wujudku tidak seperti ini... ini... ini hanya mimpi burukku saja, aku harus bangun sekarang. Teriak AK.**

AK pun terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat anehnya.

Hari: selasa Jam: 01.00

Ngh... dimana aku sekarang, seingatku aku melihat anak perempuan dan seekor anjing di perpustakaan sekolah ini. Kata AK

Kamu sekarang di UKS sekolah ini. Kata perawat UKS.

Lalu yayan ruhian datang ke UKS.

Oh, sensei yayan ruhian sedang apa malam malam disini? Tanya perawat UKS.

Aku hanya menjenguk muridku disini, bisakah kamu keluar dari ruangan UKS ini, ini masalah dia dan aku. Kata yayan ruhian.

Oh, ok sensei. Jawab perawat UKS.

Seluruh perawat UKS meninggalkan ruangan UKS dan tinggal yayan dan AK di ruangan tsb.

Yayan Ruhian, mengapa kamu menyerangku dengan jurus tsb? Tanya AK.

Karena kamu sedang di buru oleh pasukan crazy catastrophe, dan wujudmu harus diubah . Jawab YR.

Hah? Wujudku diubah? Tanya AK dengan penuh kebingungan.

Coba lihat dirimu ke cermin! Perintah YR.

Setelah AK ke cermin, AK pun langsung melihat pantulan cermin tsb, pantulan cermin menggambarkan seorang perempuan memakai pakaian laki laki.

Eh... wujudku, ini... ini... wujudku sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, dan aku... aku... aku. Kata AK dengan suara fenime + menahan tangisan.

Sudahlah Ani jangan terlalu memaksa menahan tangisanmu, dan aku minta maaf aku harus melakukannya karena kamu belum siap untuk melawan pasukan kegelapan. Kamu harus melatih kekuatanmu di tempat latihan, yaitu di ruanganku. Kata YR

Ok, yayan ruhian. Kata AK.

Kamu harus tidur sekarang, ani. Biar staminamu terjaga.

(Muka merah tomat) Jangan manggil aku ani lagi, Yayan.

AK pun kembali ke tempat tidur, sementara Yayan Ruhian meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

TBC

AK : woy ts kenapa aku menjadi perempuan?

TS : saya harus sesuaikan dengan Peran Utamanya. Jika PU laki laki, kamunya laki laki, dan sebaliknya.

Chuck Norris : ehm...

TS : mampuslah ane (yaouming wort it)

Otong : saya jadi dimasukin gk, TS?

Pakpol : saya juga, TS.

Otong : njirr pakpol (menjauh dari Pakpol)

Pakpol : (mengejar otong) hey kembali kesini, otong. Kamu belum bayar setoran 50 ribu ke saya.

TS : mendingan udahan aja daripada saya kena gebuk lagi.


	3. Chapter 2

**AK THE FIRST ADVENTURE**

 **BY ANDREW KURNIAWAN**

Note: Italic = bicara dalam hati

Italic + Bold = Flashback

Underline = Tanda Tanda Peringatan, Larangan dan segala dalam bentuk tulisan yang merupakan larangan.

Italic + Underline = berubah wujud menjadi wujud yang lain dan sebaliknya. Atau berubah gender (Contoh: Hewan berubah menjadi Manusia atau laki laki menjadi perempuan)

Bold + Underline = Mendengar sesuatu (Contoh: seseorang mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari kejauhan 10000 km)

Bold: bermimpi

(*): ekspresi / tindakan

Chapter 2: Bertemu dengan peran utama dan beberapa antagonis.

UKS, Canterlot high school, Alternate world of equestria Hari: selasa. Jam: 06.00

AK pun bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat tubuhnya masih belum kembali seperti semula.

 _Hmm sudah kuduga, belum waktunya aku kembali normal._ Kata AK

AK pun mencoba keluar dari ruang uks dengan pakaiannya yang sudah kedodoran karena pakaiannya terlalu besar untuk dirinya, tetapi dicegah oleh perawat ruangan tsb.

Eh! kamu jangan keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, karena kamu bukan laki laki lagi, ani. Kata perawat uks.

(Muka merah tomat lagi) Perawat, tolong jangan panggil aku ani lagi.

Oh, ok AK. Kamu jangan kemana mana dulu, sementara aku ambil pakaian yang pantas untuk kamu.

AK pun tunggu di ruangan tsb, sementara yayan ruhian mulai pertarungan dengan chuck norris di tempat latihan khusus greget, yaitu di dasar bumi.

Ayo norris banci kita mulai pertarungannya. Kata Yayan Ruhian.

(Marah) Ayo, rival gregetku. Kata Chuck Norris.

Mereka pun bertarung disana dan tidak ada yang hancur didalamnya, sementara Dark Nuke diam diam ke dalam Canterlot high school

 _Hmm mumpung masih sepi disini, aku akan membunuh AK terlebih dahulu, sementara pasukan black lord mempersiapkan untuk mengalih perhatian._ Kata Dark Nuke.

Dark nuke mencari ruangan disekitar sekolah tersebut, tetapi tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan dia, dia melihat seorang perempuan diketawain oleh beberapa siswa/i sekolah. Perempuan tersebut ditarik oleh temannya atau siapa keruang yang dia belum ketahui, dark nuke mendekat melihat ruangan yang berisi 6 perempuan, 1 anjing dan sebuah laptop dari jendela. Mereka melihat video di laptop tersebut, dan nuke mengetahui penyebabnya perempuan tersebut diketawakan oleh siswa/i di sekolah ini.

 _Aku sudah tahu kenapa dia dipermalukan oleh beberapa siswa/i disini, tapi saya harus fokus terhadap misiku._ Kata dark nuke.

Dark nuke pun mencari di ruangan UKS dan dia menemukan seorang siswi di ruangan tersebut, dark nuke pun heran sendiri dan meninggalkan dia di ruang UKS sendirian. Dark Nuke pun memilih menunggu dan bersembunyi di locker hingga kontes disekolah ini di mulai.

Jam: 20.00 Ruang Olahraga Basket

Event: Kontes mendapat Mahkota Dansa.

AK pun menuju ke ruang olahraga basket dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh perawat, karena dia dikasih tau oleh perawat di UKS.

 _ **AK, kamu harus pakai pakaian ini (menunjukkan pakaian yang bawahnya tidak panjang selutut dengan kaki AK. Dan sepatu tinggi). Kata perawat**_

 _ **Tidak, menurut naluriku pakaian tersebut tidak pantas dipakai buatku. Kata AK**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan ini (menunjukkan pakaian sesuai dengan AK inginkan).**_

 _ **Kalo pakaian ini saya setuju.**_

 _ **AK pun memakai pakaian tersebut.**_

 _ **Perawat, bagaimana dengan pakaianku yg lama.**_

 _ **Simpan saja di tasmu saja.**_

Sementara pertarungan yayan dan norris selesai ketika mereka merasakan firasat aneh di sekitar mereka dan mereka naik ke permukaan.

Norris, mendingan kita mengecek situasi AK dulu karena jika dia mati, Dark Nuke tidak bisa dikalahkan hingga dia menguasai seluruh alam semesta, walaupun kita melawannya. Kata yayan ruhian

Ok, aku setuju kali ini. Sampai jumpa teman gregetku. (melompat ke langit dan menghilang). Kata chuck norris.

Sampai jumpa kembali, rivalku. (langsung ke sekolah canterlot)

Dark Nuke pun keluar dari loker dan menuju keluar sekolah canterlot, dan bertemu dengan yayan ruhian. Yayan ruhian pun menggunakan jurus lainnya.

TSUKOYOMI! Kata Yayan Ruhian

Anjayy... kata Dark Nuke . (terkena jurus genjutsu)

Yayan Ruhian pun membawa dia ke luar sekolah dan mengikat dia ke tiang dengan rantai titanium.

 _Selesai dan tunggu AK keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan nunggu ada kekuatan jahat disekitar sekolah ini._

Yayan pun menuju keruangan olahraga basket. AK pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia mendengar dan melihat kepala sekolah yang membaca pengumuman pemenang kontes mendapatkan mahkota.

Dan pemenang dalam kontes ini adalah...

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut penasaran, tidak termasuk AK dan Yayan Ruhian.

Twilight Spakle...

 _Perasaan peliharaan dia kemana ya, tiba tiba aja menghilang._ Kata AK.

 **TWILIGH, TOLONG!**

Dia melihat peliharaannya diculik oleh 2 anak buah sunset shimmer, mereka ber-6 mengejar penculik tersebut hingga sampai di luar sekolah, sementara AK menyusul mereka dan menyaksikan transformasi sunset shimmer menjadi ½ manusia dan ½ makhluk jahat di tubuh sunset. Dan 2 anak buah shimmer berubah menjadi ½ manusia dan ½ makhluk jahat. Lalu sunset melakukan pengendalian pikiran ke semua orang, termasuk AK dan yayan tetapi mereka berdua tidak terpengaruh disebabkan oleh bola kasti milik AK. Dan bola tersebut berubah menjadi senjata berupa pedang dan mengambil pedang tersebut oleh AK.

 _Pedang itu, pedang gebang antar ruang dan waktu. Bagi siapa yang memiliki pedang tersebut akan memiliki kekuatan yang bisa duplikasi kekuatan lain._ Kata yayan ruhian.

Aku akan kesana apapun yang terjadi. Kata AK.

AK pun keluar dari ruang sekolah dan menuju ke halaman sekolah, sementara Dark Nuke melepaskan diri dari tiang titanium.

Tiang ini tidak bisa menghentikan rencanaku. Kata Nuke.

Nuke pun langsung menghalangi AK dalam penyelamatan dengan menyerang dia secara langsung.

Siapa kau?

Namaku Dark Nuke.

Mereka berdua saling bertarung satu sama lain. Dan pasukan Black Lord sudah tiba di dunia EG. Lalu yayan memanggil aliansi dari dunia lain, yg dipanggil : Tovan Hartoto, Nyaw, Bima X, Torga, Boboiboy.

Sialan kau, maddog. Kata Black Lord.

 _Walaupun ini gk greget, tapi untuk melindungi AK dari bahaya aku harus menghalau serangan dari BL. Kata Yayan._

Pertarungan diluar scenario pun dimulai, 2 Jam kemudian AK mulai mengalami kekalahan karena dia belum terlalu siap melawan DN.

Ini sudah takdirnya AK, kamu akan mati ditanganku.

AK pun bersiap untuk menangkis serangan DN dan DN melakukan serangan andalan.

(Slash Of Pain!)

Apakah AK akan selamat dari serangan DN...

TBC

TS: Hai Ani.

Ani: (muka merah tomat) TS, tolong jangan panggil aku ani.

TS: Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?

Ani: Eh, dasar TS kebanyakan minum susu kadaluarsa. (Sambil mukul TS dengan tangannya)

TS: njirr (Yaouming wort it face)

Sementara Oto dan Nyaw.

Oto: Ini hanya saya atau kita diteleport oleh maddog. (Yaouming Face)

Nyaw: Nyaw (muka bingung).


	4. Chapter 3

**AK THE FIRST ADVENTURE**

 **BY ANDREW KURNIAWAN**

Note: Italic = bicara dalam hati

Italic + Bold = Flashback

Underline = Tanda Tanda Peringatan, Larangan dan segala dalam bentuk tulisan yang merupakan larangan.

Italic + Underline = berubah wujud menjadi wujud yang lain dan sebaliknya. Atau berubah gender (Contoh: Hewan berubah menjadi Manusia atau laki laki menjadi perempuan)

Bold + Underline = Mendengar sesuatu (Contoh: seseorang mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari kejauhan 10000 km)

Bold: bermimpi

(*): ekspresi / tindakan

Chapter 3:

Hari: selasa. Jam: 21.00 Tempat: Depan sekolah Canterlot.

(Slash Of Pain!)

Ketika DN menyerang ke AK, ada seseorang melindungi AK dan terkena serangan dari DN. AK melihat jiwa dia yang memiliki ketabahan hati dan dia menghilang beserta jiwanya. Lalu makhluk berwujud tengkorak dgn berpakian muncul dan menyerang DN.

Ternyata ada penyusup dari universal lain, baiklah. Kata DN.

Dia melakukan summon karakter dari universal lain, dia memanggil chara dan topeng besi.

Chara kamu serang si tengkorak dan topeng besi, kamu serang yayan ruhian.

Baik Dark Nuke. Kata Chara dan Topeng besi.

Mereka berdua melakukan tugasnya masing masing, Chara menyerang ke sketon tetapi gagal karena nyaw menghambat dia. Topeng besi menyerang ke Yayan Ruhian, 15 menit kemudian yayan memenangkan pertarungan tunggal melawan topeng besi dan topeng besi menghilang. Sementara sketon tersebut menghampiri AK.

Apakah kamu baik baik saja, kawan. Kata sketon.

Saya baik baik saja, siapa namamu dan siapa yg melindungiku tadi? Kata AK.

Nama saya sans the sketon dan yg melindungimu itu frisk, tapi kamu tenang saja dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

DN pun mencoba menyerang AK tapi dihalang oleh dinding tulang.

Aku akan menghalangin dia, sementara kamu memulihkan dirimu.

Ok, sans.

Sans pun bertarung melawan DN, AK pun melihat cahaya bintang kuning dan mulai meredup setelah wujud frisk muncul.

Hallo, AK. Namaku frisk.

Hi, Frisk.

Mereka pun berbicara satu sama lain, sementara Sunset Shimmer menyerang Twilight dan kawan kawan. Dan serangannya gagal karena dilindung oleh kekuatan misteri yang disebut Element Of Harmony ditubuh mereka. Lalu mereka ber-6 bertransformasi ½ manusia dan ½ makhluk baik.

Sunset shimmer walaupun kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatan mahkota itu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Kata Twilight Sparkle.

Mereka ber-6 menyerang Sunset, bawahannya dan yang lainnya yg terhipnotis, termasuk black lord dan DN.

Dark Nuke, kita mundur saja. Daripada kita musnah diserang oleh mereka.

Black Lord dan pasukan mundur dari pertempuran.

Kamu hanya beruntung saja Arc Knight, kalau bukan bantuan "the madnes person" , "the determination person" , dan "the journey time and space person" kamu sudah dieksekusi mati olehku.

DN pun menghilang tanpa jejak dan AK melihat Twilight menolong Sunset yg sedang terluka. Dia merasakan kekuatan analisis di tubuh dirinya.

 _Dia dan 5 teman Twiligh memaafkan Sunset walaupun dia sudah mendapatkan ujian darinya. Dan aku ingat pesan kakekku selama beliau masih hidup._

AK pun dipanggil oleh sans. Lalu dia menuju ke sans berada di lapangan belakang sekolah.

Lapangan belakang sekolah, Canterlot high school, Alternate world of equestria Hari: Rabu. Jam: 02.00

Ada apa sans, saya diajak olehmu kesini ngapain?

Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa saya dan teman dari universitas lain berada disini.

AK pun mengangguk dan sans melanjutkan bicara.

Sebetulnya saya kebetulan mampir disini karena teman saya kok.

Oh begitu sans, saya mau nanya nih.

Silahkan bertanya sesukamu, AK.

Kenapa Dark Nuke memanggil saya Arc Knight padahal itu bukan nama saya yang asli?

Aku belum siap menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, kamu harus cari sendiri. Saya harus bertemu dengan Pinkie Pie dalam urusan pribadi dan kamu temui Yayan Ruhian untuk latihan bela diri.

Ok, sans.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke depan Canterlot high school, AK melihat Twiligh kembali ke portal dibawah patung kuda. AK pun mencari Yayan Ruhian dan dia menemukan Yayan di dalam ruangan khusus latihan bela diri.

Sebelum saya memberi materi dan praktek kepadamu, saya akan perkenalan diri dan murid muridku.

AK hanya mengangguk.

Nama saya Yayan Ruhian dan ini murid murid saya. WOY MURID GAK GREGET CEPETAN KESINI.

 _Njirr...sama seperti biasanya dia beneran gregetnya._ (yaouming face)

Setelah dipanggil maddog, mereka pun keluar dari persembunyian. Dan AK pun sedikit kaget salah satu dari mereka adalah teman sendiri. Dia adalah Lolitina.

Hallo, Arc Knight. Kata seekor ikan berarmor sambil menyerang AK dengan tombak di berbagai sisi.

Hai, Undyne. Kata AK dengan menangkis serangannya dengan senjatanya sendiri.

Kamu sudah bertemu dengan temanku frisk?

Sudah, undyne.

20 menit kemudian, yayan ruhian memanggil murid berikutnya dan AK perkenalan diri kepada murid murid tersebut. 1 jam kemudian, yayan memanggil murid terakhirnya yaitu Lolitina.

Andrew Kurniawan apakah itu kau?

Kok bisa tau, Lolitina

(reload shotgun dan siap menembak ke AK) ingat ini.

Njirr... (yaouming face)

 _Kenapa dika disini padahal dia sudah menghilang 10 tahun sebelum dunia ini diteror sama pasukan kegelapan?_

10 detik kemudian Lolitina menembak AK dengan shotgunnya dan AK menghindar hingga 1 tembakan dia mengenai kaki kiri AK.

Apakah kamu baik baik saja, AK? Kata Lolitina.

Saya baik baik saja, dika.

Ok, saya kembali ke kosan dulu. (herp face)

(Ngasah kapak dengan muka nicholas cage) Pengen tebas kakimu juga nih.

Yayan pun menghentikan serangan AK.

Cukup perkenalannya, AK. Kita mulai latihannya besok, tapi...

Tapi apa, sensei yayan.

Tapi kamu harus berwujud normalmu. Kata yayan dengan menggunakan kekuatannya.

Seketika tubuh AK kembali seperti semula.

Ok, sekarang tinggal mencari tempat tinggal buat kamu.

10 detik kemudian Frisk datang ke tempat latihan.

Undyne, ayo kita pulang. Kata Frisk.

Baiklah, Frisk. Kata Undyne.

AK, kamu boleh tinggal bersamaku.

Ok. Kata AK.

AK, Frisk dan Undyne ke komplek para monster tinggal, 10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat mereka tinggal, lalu Undyne memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Frisk dan AK. Kemudian mereka ke rumah frisk dan mereka masuk ke rumahnya.

Mama, kami pulang. Kata Frisk dengan muka bahagia.

Hallo, child. Kata Toriel dengan muka bahagia dan mengangkat Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie dari panggangan.

Toriel pun kaget ketika dia melihat AK dan tanpa dia sadari kue pie nya terjatuh ke lantai.

Child, who he is? Tanya Toriel kepada Frisk.

Dia temanku, Mama. Nama dia ArcKnight.

Hallo ArcKnight, my name is Toriel and sorry about dinner since i suprised when i saw you, human.

Oh, itu tidak masalah Mrs. Toriel. Saya juga sudah kenyang karena udah makan diluar sebelum kesini.

Oh, thats alright. If you don't mind, i will make Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie again.

Ok, thanks about your kindness Mrs. Toriel.

Oh, you just call me Toriel.

Frisk, kita ke kamarmu sekarang.

Frisk pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun ke kamar Frisk. Sesampai di kamarnya Frisk, mereka berdua pun bercerita.

Bagaimana kamu bisa akur dan berteman dengan monster monster disini, Frisk?

Ceritanya panjang, AK. Awalnya aku bermain ke gunung ebott lalu...

 _ **Note: Jika kalian belum tau cerita dari game undertale, kalian harus memainkannya untuk mengetahui cerita di dalamnya atau nonton aja di youtube.**_

2 Jam Frisk bercerita tentang peptualangannya di bawah gunung ebott, AK pun memahami cerita yang Frisk sampaikan. Lalu ada dobrakan dari pintu kamar Frisk dan pintunya hancur oleh Undyne dan Lolitina.

Ayo Frisk dan AK. Kita bermain diluar supaya sehat dan bugar. Kata Undyne.

Jika tidak (Reload Shotgun) aku akan eksekusi mereka. Kata Lolitina.

Tapi kita lagi menunggu kue pai. Dan kita belum makan. Kata Frisk.

Ok, kita makan dulu di tempat Toriel dulu. Kata Undyne.

Ok. (Saitama face) kata AK.

Mereka ber- 4 pun makan bersama dan 15 menit kemudian mereka pun kembali ke asalnya dan mereka pun tidur di tempat yang sama.

TBC

Author: kemungkinan saya bikin cerita berikutnya akan membutuhkan proses yang agak lama semenjak saya kuliah.

DN: (summon Tuyul Hunter)

Author: woy, Dark Nuke kamu salah summon dan disini gak ada tuyul.

DN: (unsummon Tuyul Hunter) (summon open reqruitment partner)

Author: itu lebih baik, jadi saya sedikit butuh bantuan pendamping untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Nanti saya kasih tau syaratnya setelah kalian add id line saya.

ID Line Author: andrewkurniawan98

Note: Sebutan Author akan dipakai karena sebutan TS udah mainstream dan bersenang senanglah di tahun 2017, saya hanya ikut bahagia saja.


End file.
